Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power
Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power is an application for iOS and Android in which you can play as either Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, or Daphne to rescue the Selkies and beat Tritannus and the Trix. There are four kinds of places, Infinite Ocean, Shark Eye Mountain, Pillar of Control, and Pillar of Balance. Each divided to four levels, Ocean Training, Sirenix Training, Beat Tritannus, and Rescue a Selkie. Description Dear Winx Club fans, have you ever wanted to be a Winx fairy and race through beautiful 3D underwater? Now you can! Winx Sirenix Power lets you swimming through Infinite Ocean, taken straight from the 5th season of the Winx Club! Swim through Pillar of Control as your favorite fairy, and gather as many hearts as you can before the time runs out! Race against Tritannus through the reefs and caves, and avoid spells cast by the Trix! Once you complete your training, you will be ready to take on Tritannus with super-powerful spells! Download Winx Sirenix Power today to save the Selkies before Tritannus captures them, and stop him from polluting the Infinite ocean! Features *Play as your favorite Winx fairy: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna or Daphne; *Race through 5 different tracks: Infinite Ocean, Shark Eye Mountain, Pillar of Control, Pillar of Balance, and Rocky Reef all taken from Winx Club TV show; *Spells, shields and Sirenix power to boost your speed, protection and invincibility; *Rock through 3D underwater with Winx Club songs and soundtracks; *20 levels of game play; *Choice of tilt or joystick control. Great Value Packs *Gamer Pack: play as Stella, and swim through Shark Eye Mountain; *Fairy Pack: play as Stella and Flora; *Princess Pack: play as Aisha and Musa; *Super Fairy Pack: get all the fairies for one great price; *Ultimate Pack: unlock all in one bargain price! Soundtrack #To Save a Selkie #Playful Oceans #Race Against Time #Wonders of the Infinite Ocean #Ocean Magic #Wrath of Tritannus #Gathering Spells Updates *May 8, 2013 - Version 1.0: **Release *January 28, 2013 - Version Winx Sirenix Power 1.1: **Thumb-stick controller option; **Better explanation of game features; **Simple tutorial and explanation of game features; **Choose either thumb-stick or tilt; **Slower swimming speed on level 1 and 2 training; **Simplified star rating system based upon hearts collected only; **Fairy daily news feature: new fairy hints and tips everyday; **Flora avatar now in the shop; **Buy both Stella and Flora in the new Fairy Pack. *August 15, 2013 - Version 1.2: **Super Fairy Pack (4 fairies); **Twin Track Pack (Shark Eye and Pillar of Control); **Princess Pack (Aisha and Musa); **New track: the Pillar of Control; **Race around the Pillar of Control and rescue Desiryee from Tritannus's clutches; **Full new 3D layout to explore; **New fairies: Aisha and Musa. *November 6, 2013 - Version 1.3: **Unlock the Pillar of Balance track and race to save Lithia from the evil Tritannus; **Unlock Tecna from the in-app store and complete the Winx today; **Each Winx has their own free Fairy Power upgrade: ***Bloom: Heart Magnet; ***Tecna: Tecno Boost; ***Flora: Nature Protector; ***Aisha: Ocean Speed; ***Musa: Music Healer; ***Stella: Star Power **Spanish and Portuguese language support. *March 24, 2014 - Version 1.4.2: **New Auto Shield spell; **Collect blue Sirenix Hearts for heart boost; **Tritannus more difficult to defeat; **All spells unlocked; **Attack spell improved; **Chinese language support. *May 16, 2014 - Version 1.5.1: **New Track: Rocky Reef: ***Newly designed track with a "roller coaster feel" and new objects to avoid **Ultimate Pack includes Rocky Reef; **The Pillar of Control track is now free to play; **A number of small bug fixes and improvements. *October 21, 2016 - Version 1.6.2: **Major big update. *January 10, 2017 - Version 1.6.9: **Happy New Year and Merry Christmas! ***Minor bug fixes *August 15, 2018 - Version 1.7.1: **In the new update we fixed bugs, improved graphics, improved controls, removed annoying advertising and added Daphne. Hope you will like it! Trivia. *Some features require in-app purchases. Gallery aishaSC.jpg bloomSC.jpg floraSC.jpg musaSC.jpg stellaSC.jpg tecnaSC.jpg 1962676_774110299288985_298162721_n.jpg screen568x568 (2).jpeg screen568x568 (3).jpeg screen568x568 (4).jpeg screen568x568 (5).jpeg 10246660_293570967477525_1210553707677386713_n.png WinxSirenixPowerRating.png WSP - Guess the App coming .jpg WSP Game Guide.png WSP Heart Code (Red Boarder).png WSP Heart Code (Blue boarder) .png WSP Promotional Photo -1.png WSP Flora's Look in game!.png WSP Flora Update Promo -3 .png WSP Flora Update Promo -2.png WSP Flora 3D Avatar.png WSP - Flora Update Promo -1.png WSP Musa Update Promo 1.png WSP Heart-athon Prize 1.png WSP Heart-athon Promo 1.png WSP Magical Weekend!.png WSP Magical Weekend 2.png WSP Platform Update (iOS & Android) 1.png WSP Puzzle.png WSP Puzzle 1 Solved.png WSP Magical Weekend 3.png WSP Magical Weekend 4.png WSP Fanshot Version 1.2 - 2.jpg WSP Fanshot Version 1.2.jpg WSP Update Version 1.2.png WSP Magical Weekend 5.png WSP Heart-aton Week 2.png WSP Heart-athon Week Prize 2.png WSP Version 1.2 Promo Photo 3.png WSP - Musa Spot the Difference.png WSP Musa Finding Bollabie.png WSP Magical Weekend 7.png WSP Aisha - Spot the Difference!.png WSP - Aisha Spot the Different Solutions!.png WSP New Packs.png WSP Magical Weekend 6.png WSP - Favorite Fairy.png WSP Version 1.2 Promo 2.png WSP Update Version 1.2.png WSP Magical Weekend 5.png WSP Stella Saturday.png WSP Sirenix Sunday.png WSP Shark Eye Moutain Free.jpg WSP Shark Eye Mountain Free (Android).jpg WSP Musa Finding Bollabie Solution.png WSP Caption THIS! Winner.png WSP Caption THIS! 1.jpg WSP PlayWinxClubTV Youtube Channel Promo.png WSP Magical Weekend 7.jpg WSP How to send Let's Play video guide .jpg WSP - Recording and uploaded onto Youtube.png WSP Caption THIS 2!.jpg WSP - Caption THIS! 2 - Winner .jpg WSP Update today! (Stella & Bloom's Sirenix).png WSP Update Today 1.1.png WSP Update COming Soon! Promo 2.png WSP Enchanted Weekend.png WSP - Happy Weekend!.png WSP Amazing Weekend 2.png WSP Technical Problem Promo 1.png WSP - Enchanced Spell Power.png Winx Sirenix Power - New Menu Update.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Loading Update.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Fairy Selection Update.jpg WSP2.png 10204799-1368570095816.png|Old app logo Winx Sirenix Power - New Logo.png|New Update Version App Logo Winx Sirenix Power - New Logo.png Winx Sirenix Power - New Update Introductions.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Update Introductions - 2.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Update Introductions - 3.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Update Introductions - 4.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - New Update Introductions - 5.jpg Winx Sirenix Power - Christmas Logo.png -8t2PSksN1E.jpg G_KZeJYBAm8.jpg -SB1IN_KbzQ.jpg FQta7rS3iXM.jpg Winx Sirenix Power 2018 -1.png Winx Sirenix Power 2018 -2.png Winx Sirenix Power 2018 -3.png Winx Sirenix Power 2018 -4.png WSP.png|Previous Logo WSP Logo New.png Videos Soundtrack Trailer Category:Games Category:Media Category:Sirenix Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Application Games Category:Merchandise Category:Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power